Scouts and Demons and Wizards Oh my!
by airdreanna
Summary: What happens when three of the most evil villains team up? What happens when the boy who lived meets the savior of the world and the protector of the Shikon Jewel? A really big mess. Watch as the east meets west, and as demons run wild at Hogwarts.
1. Information and disclamiers

All right here's just a couple of notices. (1) I don't own sailor moon, I wish I did. (2) I don't own harry potter, if I did I would be very rich and not still be a broke teenager (3) I don't own Inuyasha. (4) I accept constructive criticism, (5) I won't change the story to fit you, if you don't like my story, then feel free to go to Hades. (6) Review, I need to know what you think. (7) I will be using all of the scouts and also the generals. And yes Michiru and Haruka are lesbians. The dub changed them to cousins. Out of our supposedly inability to accept others and the religious views of the people who would watch. Screw that. Aire and InuFire blessed be

She sat alone. Her lover was asleep in their bed. The world at her feet or so it would seem. She smiled and remembered a time when all she knew was innocence and fun when she was a happy free child. As her memories progressed she remembered finding her true self, finding the only friends she would ever need, and the only love meant for her. This is the story of Tsukino Usagi. The savior of the world.

He lay there; his eyes closed his mind remembering what had been a time of friendships. Three groups of people brought together by destiny, brought together to defeat the darkness that would have destroyed their worlds. He turned to look over to his sleeping wife, he loved her with all her heart. He had even died for her. This is the story of Harry Potter. The boy who lived.

As she lay in her hut with her beloved husband. She thinks of the past, it has been so many years since that fateful trip. It feels at if she was simply recalling a dream. Even though he was thought to be a terrible half-breed she still loved him with all her heart and soul. They had faced many dangerous adventures since then, but she still remembered fondle the biggest one of all. This is the story of Higurashi Kagome. The protector of the Shikon Jewel

Characters

Sm.- Usagi and Mamoru, Minako and Malachite, Makoto and Nephlite, Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, Michiru and Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru.

Inu – Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroko, Sesshomaru and Rin,

Harry Potter –Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid.

Couples: Usagi and Mamoru, Minako and Malachite, Makoto and Nephlite, Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, Michiru and Haruka, Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroko, Sesshomaru and Rin, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Hotaru, Professor Snape and Setsuna.


	2. Where are we

Where are we?

Tokyo, Japan.

It was a cold night. Everyone was inside the warm confines' of their homes. Everyone except for nine young girls, two cats and five young men, flying thought the sky the only sound they made was the sound of heals and boots meeting the rooftops.

" There, in the park" called out of the girls. She was dress in a strange outfit of blue and white. She wore knee length blue boots and a rather short blue skirt. Around her neck was a small blue band, on her forehead rested a golden tiara with a light blue stone that mimicked the color of her skirt. Long elegant gloves encased her arms from the tip of her fingers to about four inches below she shoulder. The gloves were solid white with small blue bands of color on the top. Around her neck rested a blue sailor-type necktie and below that was a lighter blue bow with a blue stone in the center. On her back at the top of her skirt was a matching bow. Her hair was a deep blue, as were her eyes.

A different girl shouted "Alright, let's go". This one wore an outfit similar to the firsts except is was red where the blue would have been. Her shoes were a pair of red high heels. Her top bow was a deep purple matching her eyes. Her hair was a raven black and her eyes a mystical purple. Running she was the first to arrive in the park and was annoyed and amazed at what she saw.

A large red, white and brown Youma stood there. Its head was the size of a small baseball and its body seemed to be made of baseball bats.

" I hate baseball," said a third girl. Her hair was the color of golden wheat and was in a strange style it was pulled in to two balls on either side of her head. Her outfit was similar to the others but hers was multi-colored. Her skirt was made of what appeared to be three layers, the bottom layer seemed to a bark blue, a red color over that and gold color over all of it. Her knee length boots were white with a small strip of red at the very top. Her gloves were the same length as the others. They were white with the red strips at the top. There were also some small wings at the very top.

An annoyed sigh was heard when one of the tallest broke form the group "let's dust the negacreep." Brown hair with bangs that is usually up in ponytail with two strands coming off each side of her face. Makoto's eye color is a rich green and her skin tone is a light milk tan color. Her out fit mirrored the first two save the colors were green. And her shoes, they were a dark green ankle boot with high heels. Her bows were a light pink with a large green stone in the center of her top bow. "Supreme Thunder Dragon" she calls out. A large dragon made of lighting appears above her head and rushes toward the baseball Youma.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock " was called out by a girl with blonde hair part of which was held up by a bright red bow. Her outfit was a mirror copy of the firsts except the colors were orange and gold. Her front bow was a dark blue with gold stone in the center of it. She blows a dangerous kiss to her opponent. It combines with the lightning dragon and hits the baseball Youma. The Youma falls to the ground, it tried to stand up but falls to its knees. Hissing at the girls "I get you scouts" it said. " Your turn Sailor Moon" she yells at the girl who had wined.

The girl turns to the baseball Youma and sighs loudly. She pulls out a large scepter. It had a red, crown like top and a white body. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache" she calls out as she spins and creates a large rainbow colored heart. It smashes in to the Youma and destroys it. Suddenly a very large black hole opens at the feet of the scouts and all of them fall in to it. Their screams are heard. "Usako" is yelled by a male voice but then there is silence and there appeared no sign of a battle or a warp hole with in the park.

Federal era, Japan.

"Watch out Kagome" came the small voice of a young fox demon. The girl in question sidestepped barley missing being hit by a massive spider demon's web. The girl had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Pulling back on her bowstring she lets lose an arrow. As it speeds toward the demon it starts to glow with a bright cleansing light. Hitting the monster in the middle of its eyes it makes the monster stagger and turn to her. " Big mistake little girl" it hisses at her a starts to lunge at her. "Hey I'm over here" was the reply from behind the monster. Turning it sees the girl. Its eyes widen and it looks back and forth form thew girl in front of him and the girl behind him.

"Stay away from Kagome" was shouted by an angry voice. The demon confused turns and sees a mutt. A half dog demon and half-human holding a large sword. " I said stay away from her," the dog/man said. He was rather large with long flowing white hair and small dog-ears on his head. His eyes, a bright yellow followed the monster whenever he moved. He clenched and unclenched his hand flexing his long fingers and sharp nails.

"Come to me my child" spoke a voice from the background. There stood a very effeminate looking man. The demon slowly crawled toward him.

"Naraku" the dog demon sneered. A wealth of hate and loathing was put it to that one word

"Ah, Inuyasha, so good to see you. " he turns and smirks "it would seem you brother has decided to join us." The one called Inuyasha turns and looked at a man standing not far behind him. He had hair similar to his own and his eyes were a deeper gold color. The 'man' looked as if he was an older more refined version of Inuyasha. He has very long, silky, white hair; a blue crescent moon on his forehead, 2 red lines under each of his eyes, and red eye shadow. Behind the man stood a small girl with dark hair and dark brown eyes. She appeared to be no older than seven or eight.

" What do you want Sesshomaru?" Yelled Inuyasha . His voice was full of sarcasm and hate. "Sesshoumaru-sama" called out the girl and she started to rush toward him but was stopped by the small fox demon. Her had changed from his fake Kagome for to his normal form. He is cute and tiny, has orange hair with big bushy tail; big huge head. "Stay here Rin" the little fox demon said. Looking between him and the other man she smiled and nods. "Okay Shippo-sama" she smiles at the fox and starts to play with his tail.

"Can the family reunion wait?" asked a black haired monk. "We have more important thing to deal with" as he spoke a woman walked up beside him. She had long, black hair. In battle gear, her hair is tied into a high ponytail. She also wears purple eye shadow. "Miroku is right, we don't have time" the man turns and his eyes soften. "You think I'm right Sango?" he asked her and he smiled broadly " You will bear my child" he asked down on one knee. whack the woman named Songo slaps him across his face and a large hand shaped red welt appears on his cheek.

Maniacal laughter is heard and they see the one called Naraku laughing. "what's so funny dead man?" asked Inuyasha.

Suddenly a large black hole appeared before the group. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the one called Sessahoumaru were sucked inside. "Sesshoumaru-sama" yelled the little girl and she ran toward the closing hole. Jumping inside she landed in the arms of Sesshoumaru. The young fox demon ran towards the hole but was not able to get inside it in time.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England 

On the school grounds a group of students were practicing for an up coming game. If would be Gryffindor

against Slytherin. The first match in the quidditch season. The group was on the ground their brooms ready to fly when one looked up and exclaimed " hey what's that?" it was a boy with bring red hair and freckles. His eyes were UN-descriptive. Next to him a young boy turned and looked to the sky where his friend was pointing. His hair was a mess. His eyes a vivid green behind a pair of glasses. The most damning of his features was the lighting bolt scar that graced the middle of his forehead. " What the…" he said when the black holes opened and dumped to groups of people. One head pocked out and spoke in a strange language "nahen atto gojin" asked a girl with a strange hairstyle. Her hair looked like meatballs.

"Baka, taidan beigo" came a sharp reply from a voice in the pile " place, we are?" the first girl asked. Her English was horrible. " Umm." the black haired boy said. " She means where are we" came another voice from the pile. This one was from a man. "Oh" the boy mouthed " you are on the quidditch grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"

"Shimatta" was shouted from the other group and a dark haired girl crawled out from under the mass of bodies. She looked around and then turned to look over at the other group. Her eyes widened and she fainted "bakamono haka" said a man with. Ears? As her removed himself form the pile also

Loosely translated means " where at we" and " idiot talk English" "damn it" " stupid girl"


	3. What the?

What the…?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The boy who lived stood there staring at the two piles of people and the two girls who had managed to remove themselves from the groups and the man, if he was a man. Harry had never seen a man with ears; 'it might be from a spell' his mind told him. Like the time Hagrid gave his cousin Dudley a pig's tail. One girl, an angel with long blonde hair up in strange meatball like balls with stands of hair following from them looked confused and lost. The other girl was laying on the ground. The man with ears looked at the other group and gave them a dirty look. Walking over to the girl on the ground. " Kagome?" he said. The girl just lay there. " Kagome" he said louder this time. Leaning down he moved his mouth close to her ear and "Kagome!" he yelled.

The girl jumped up and rubbed her ear. Giving him a dirty look she said with a slightly evil grin on her face "**seki** Inuyasha" the man was forced to the ground, his face in the dirt. Standing up the girl walked over to her group leaving the man on the ground. She helped two others up, a rather short man with black hair and a woman wearing a strange outfit. "**Temae** **yoi**?" the girl asked. And the two nodded. A man was lifting a girl off of the ground. She looked to be seventeen or eighteen. The man wore a look on his face as if the girl was a monster. The girl had the same look on her face. The girl, the man had called Kagome walked over, took one look at the girl and started to speak so fast that Harry couldn't even make out a single word.

The other group had managed to gain their feet. It was comprised of five girls who looked to be sixteen or seventeen, five men who looked to be in their early twenties. A young girl no older than fourteen or fifteen and two women who looked to be eighteen or nineteen. The last was a woman who looked ageless. 'No' though Harry she seemed to be twenty or twenty one like the other two women but she had a look of infinite wisdom and had eyes that seem to have seen everything ever to had happen.

The others had started to stare at the groups. Someone must have gone to a teacher because when Harry turned he saw that both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walking toward him. "Well Potter?" Snape sneered. The man had long shoulder length black hair. It was oily and looked dirty. His nose was long and sharp. It was slightly crocked as if someone had broken it once or twice. Behind him stood a boy the same age as Harry. He had a long pointy face with pale hair. He looked as if he was some kind of albino. He snickered at Harry but then got a look at the blonde with the strange hairstyle. His mouth dropped and his eyes look like they were doing to pop out of his head. " Well what Professor?" Harry asked.

The man sneered again "Who are they" he asked and pointed looking over at the groups. He looked the small group over first and then swung his gaze to the large one. His eyes froze when he saw someone he never thought to see again " Setsuna?" he asked and the woman, the ageless one, turned. Her eyes widened and her lips parted. She took one step toward Snape then stopped "Severus" her voice was cold yet her eyes held some sort of long lost pain. They stared at each other for a long while till a throat was cleared.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "It seems was have guests" He turned to the larger group and smiled at the one Snape had called Setsuna. " It is good to see you again Ms. Meiou" she smiled and nodded "it is good to see you too Professor." She seemed to be ignoring Snape and the strange glances from her group members.

Dumbledore turned to the other group and smiled at her "Who might you all be?" he asked and the people only gave him a strange look. " Allow me Albus" Professor McGonagall said. She walked over to them and asked the same question in Japanese, she had heard a few words of their conversation before and was glad that she could speak Japanese. The black haired girl said her name was Kagome, the man with black hair was Miroku, and the woman with the brown hair was Sango. She turned to the others and introduced them. The man who had finally managed to get himself off the ground was Inuyasha and the other man was Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, his older half brother. With him was Rin, the young lady with long dark brown hair. Professor McGonagall replied their answers to Professor Dumbledore and he smiled at them and nodded. "**Kouguu**" he bowed and the group returned the bow.

"Ms Meiou?" he turned to her " Would you mind introducing your group?" Setsuna smiled and nodded to each as she said their names. "Usagi and Mamoru" she said pointing to the girl with the strange hair and a young man with black hair and blue eyes. "Minako and Malachite" she said as she pointed to a blonde girl who looked a lot like the first, her hair was half up and half down tied back with a red bow. The man had long wavy silver hair. "Makoto and Nephlite" she said and pointed to a tall woman with light brown hair in a ponytail and a man with long brown hair. "Rei and Jadeite" she introduced a woman with long black hair and purple eyes. The man had short sandy blonde hair. "Ami and Zoicite" the woman had short blue hair and the man had long blonde/brown hair it was tied back in a ponytail. "Michiru and Haruka" she then introduced a woman with aqua colored and a 'man' with short sandy blonde hair. She then took the hand of the youngest of the group a small girl with short black hair and sad eyes. "This is Hotaru," she said and the girl looked around as if she was lost.

They each bowed and smiled. Setsuna then pointed to a small black cat that was resting on Usagi's shoulder and a small white one that was resting on Minako's shoulder "this is Luna" she said as she pointed to the black cat. "And this" she said as she pointed to the white cat "this is Artemis"

"Do all of you speak English?" asked Dumbledore. The man introduced as Mamoru stepped forward and smiled "I do sir" he said, "everyone else knows only a little" Dumbledore nodded to the man." Well then why don't we fix that." He raised his wand and pointed it at first the smaller group. The man with the ears looked at him and pulled out, what looked to be an old worthless sword. He stepped in front the woman known as Kagome and pointed his sword, which magically seemed to change from the worthless piece of garbage it was to a magnificent sword.

"**Idemlingua**" Dumbledore spoke the words with precision and a bright light engulfed the group. There were a few screams and when the light subsided the man with the sword stepped forward and said in a voice of pure arrogance "What did you do to us old man?" he asked. " Inuyasha, " said Kagome "They don't understand what you are saying, so calm down."

Dumbledore laughed. "In fact Ms. Kagome, we do," he said and the girl blanched because she understood what he had said and because he understood what she and Inuyasha said. "The spell I just cast is what enables us to understand each other." He smiled and turned to the other group "Setsuna, please tell them that have nothing to fear." Dumbledore lifted his wand again and the other just stood there since Setsuna had reassured them that it would not hurt them "**Idemlingua**" he said and the other were engulfed in the light. The raven haired woman looked over to Setsuna and asked "Pluto what did he just do to us?" "He made it so we would all understand each other, you have nothing to fear Mars''

Harry recognized the voice as the one who had yelled at the girl named Usagi the first time she spoke. When Dumbledore motioned for Harry, Ron and even Draco, the pale, rat-like boy to come forward they followed his directions. "Yes professor?" they asked and waited for what Dumbledore would do.

"I would like to introduce you to some of my students." Placing his left hand on Harry's shoulder Dumbledore introduced him to both groups " this is Harry Potter"; his other hand was used to bring Ron up to meet the groups "this is Ron Weasley." Both boys were bowed at but no one in either group seemed to want to make friends.

Snape pushed Draco up and introduced him "and this is Draco Malfoy" Draco looked at the blonde named Usagi with hunger and want. The man with black hair next to her noticed the look and gave Draco a look that would have stopped the dead. He settled his arm around her shoulders and the girl smile up at him. Love shinning from her eyes that was directed directly at the man at he said.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school." He turned and nodded to the woman with brown hair streaked with gray and glasses. Stepping forward she smiled bowed and said; "My name is Professor McGonagall." she turned to the man next to her "this is Professor Snape."

Both groups smiled and bowed to the adults. They then turned and introduced themselves to each other. Japanese flowed between the two groups. Sango, Kagome, Rin and the five younger girls were soon taking like they were the best of friends. The men of the groups were a different thing all together. They said hello but were standoffish. The two older women and the man named Haruka watched them and the man named Sesshomaru just stood back and watched everything.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the way Draco had turned his attention from Usagi to Rin. An uncontrollable urge to rip his eyes out astounded him as well as the way Rin had aged as quickly. Seeing the old man use a wand made him realize that he wasn't home anymore, and it also made him realize that he was no longer anywhere near his home, he feared. He feared that if the rat-like boy didn't stop looking at Rin like she was his mate he would kill him. Rin was his mate. Wait his mind back tracked. Rin was his mate? Where did he get that?

"Please follow me," Dumbledore said over the din of voices. Everyone turned and slowly followed him up toward the large open doors of the castle. The groups had converged and formed one large group, as they entered the hall they stopped and marveled at the inside of the castle. It was amazing. "Its like our home on the moon" Usagi said and smiled at Mamoru who smiled back and dipped down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Draco saw the kiss and he narrowed his eyes at the couple. In his mind he was thinking of ways to break them up and a way to get Usagi to fall in love with him.

As they entered a small chamber off the side of hall they all filed in and Dumbledore once again got their attention. " Where, if you wouldn't mind telling me, are you from?" he asked them. Usagi and Mamoru stepped forward. The motion clearly saying they were a couple, so back off. (A. N wonder if Draco will notice, lol) " We are from Jubban, Tokyo," Usagi said. She was smiling, she had been smiling the entire time, and her smile was infectious. It made everyone around her smile and happy.

"You are?" said Kagome, "I'm from the Higurashi Shrine." Rei looking over at the girl smiles " I live at the Cherry Hill Temple.'

"Wow" said Kagome, "I've been to that temple loads of times, now that I think of it you do look familiar but for some reason I didn't notice it before"

"You didn't notice it because we are in our Senshi form" this from Haruka.

"Senshi?" most of the people in the room asked at the same time. Kagome's eye widened and she look at them in awe " I can't believe I'm meeting the Sailor Senshi" she practically oozed excitement.

Laughing Usagi smiled and turned to her friends "Maybe we should de-transform? So we don't tire out our powers?" Everyone nodded and said "Hai" to the ones who spoke Japanese that is what they heard but for Harry and the others all they heard was "yes."

The girls held up their hands and in them was a small pen each shouted a phase.

"Moon Eternal Make Up" she calls out and is surrounded by a bright pure light. She is then standing there in a white dress that ended at her knees and a pair of white heels with little crescent all over her outfit.

For Minako it was "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up." A large heart and gold stars surrounded the girl in the strange yellow and orange fuku. Inside of which she changed. She was now wearing a white tee shirt and a gold jumper skirt that went to her knees. Her shoes were small white sandals with a slight heel.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up' yelled Rei. A bright red light and fire surrounded her. She transformed from her red fuku to a large red sweater and a pair of black leggings. Her shoes were almost the same as the ones she wore with her fuku, but they had slimmer heels.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up" yelled out Makoto. A shimmering green light surrounded her as well as bolts of lighting and the rumble of thunder. She was transformed from her green fuku to a long sleeve black shirt and a knee length green skirt. She wore green high heels that were similar to Rei's.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up" shouted Ami. A light blue light surrounded her. The room seemed to freeze though none of the Senshi noticed. Harry shivered and then looked back at the girl and where once was a blue fuku was now a blue tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was wearing a pair of white running shoes.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up" yelled Setsuna. A great scream is heard and then Setsuna is wearing a short light purple skirt a white blouse and a short jacket that matches the skirt. Her shoes are the same shade of purple as her skirt and jacket.

Michiru shouts "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up." A great wave of water seems to sweep her up and change her in to a dark blue dress with a gold scarf aroung her waist. Her shoes are heeled sandals with intertwining blue and gold stripes.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up" was the next shout to be made. Harry looked confused. Haruka had a very feminine voice, for a 'man'. The room is filled with mighty gusts of wind and it blows away her fuku to reveal her in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. She is wearing a pair of black sneakers.

"Bloody hell" says Ron "you're a girl." He is amazed and soon everyone in the room except her friends were getting a closer look to see that, the person they all believed to be a man was really a woman. "Thought it was a bit off you wearing a skirt and all" Ron finished and then turned as red as his hair for all of the attention he seemed to have inadvertently called on to himself.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up" Hotaru whispered. The scream of death was heard and everyone turned to see the Senshi of death and rebirth transform from her black and purple fuku to a tight black long sleeve sweeter and black skirt. Her shoes like many of the other Senshi were high heels. They were black as night and twice as deep.

Mamoru lifted a perfect red rose and smiled as a light flashed and he changed form his tuxedo mask form to plain Mamo-chan. He stood there wearing a black shirt and slacks. His shoes were black and shiny. He wore a green jacket over his shirt.

Malachite walks over to Minako and kisses her. They are surrounded in hearts of gold and orange. He is changed from his outfit of armor and sword to a gold sweater and black pants. He wore black boots.

Walking over to Rei, Jadeite takes her hand and between them they create a ball of flame that engulfs him. Leaving him in a red shirt and dark blue jeans. His sneakers have red stripes down the sides.

Moving toward Makoto slowly Nephlite claps both of her hands and a large bolt of lighting hits the couple. Their bodies turn in to lighting bolts and when the charge grounds they are left standing. He in a green tank top, gray jeans and white shoes.

Ami meets Zoicite half way and they embrace. A cold wind flows though the room and the two turn in to an ice sculpture. The ice shatters and leaves them standing there. Ami still in the same outfit and Zoicite in a light blue sweater and dark blue jeans. His running shoes have blue streaks.

While the Senshi and Shitennou were de-transforming Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to each other. "I don't know how we could have gotten here, it makes no sense" said a annoyed Miroku. "Think of something you stupid monk, I want to go home and soon" roared a pissed Inuyasha 

"Shut up you stupid half-bred" hissed Sesshomaru. He turned to look over at Rin who was talking with Sango. They looked over and saw as the Senshi and Shitennou transformed. The look on their faces annoyed him. "Women" he muttered and turned. How come they get all gushy when they see stupid shows like that. He huffed, 'its not like they will last" though Sesshomaru. Looking over to Rin his eyes softened, he didn't even notice. The love that he felt for her was evident, love he had always kept hidden. But now as she has changed to a adult. "Adult" he yelled. He couldn't believe he hadn't even noticed. The Rin he knew was now an adult. He stalked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. " What happened to you" he asked his eyes full of worry.

Dumbledore looked from the sight of such love over to the other group and watched at the man with silver hair and the strange crescent mark on his forehead. Walking over to the man he heard his question and wondered what it meant.

" Has something happened to this young lady?" He asked and Sesshomaru turned to him and growled "Yes" he pointed to her and said in a voice of anger and annoyance "She went from an eight year old to a eighteen year old" shaking his head he pointed to her again "That is what happened to her. How did it happened, you tell me because I want to know." the last word he yelled which caused the other to look at him and Dumbledore.

"Professor?" asked Harry tentatively. He was uncertain what to make of this angry man. "It is alright Harry" he smiled "Why don't you take the other to the great hall. Dinner is to be served very soon."

He nodded and went to the others. He asked them to follow him. Draco then stepped forward and offered his arm to Usagi. "I would be honored if someone of such beauty would accompany me to dinner" he smiled at her and waited for her to accept his offer. Mamoru stepped forward and clasp Uasgi's hand in his own and sent Draco a look that said 'back off' " there is no need" Usagi said, her voice cheerful as ever. "Mamo-chan can escort me" she smiled at him and she started to walk with Mamoru after Harry.

As each girl and guy walked by they gave him a dirty look. When Haruka and Michiru walked by, Haruka gave Draco a look like the others did but her look was accompanied by a few words of wisdom. "Don't try to get between Usako and Mamoru, there isn't anything you can do that will break them up."

'We'll see about that' Draco thought and watched as Setsuna walked by in deep discussion with Professor McGonagall, with Professor Snape following close behind looking like he would like to talk to the green haired woman. "You can escort me," said a voice from behind him, turning he saw the youngest of the group. She was dressed in all black and had a sickly look about her. "No thanks" he said and proceeded to walk by himself to dinner.

Meanwhile the other group was having a very stressful conversation with Professor Dumbledore. "Do you have any idea why she would change like this?" He asked them and looked around to see if there was anything in their faces, like a good headmaster he was very good at being able to tell if someone was hiding something from him. "Could it have to do with how we got here?" asked Kagome, "that black hole might have triggered something and caused Rin to age ten years." "No" said Miroku, shaking his head "then we all would have aged ten years. There has to be another reason for this to happen"

A dark lair, somewhere deep in the forest.

"Why am I here?" a voice rasped, it sounded annoyed and as if it had not been used in a long time. A thin man walked toward the voice, he looked as if he had been dead and brought back to life. His eyes held a sheen of evil, but no insanity. That was the worst. An insane man is sick but this man wasn't sick he knew what he was doing and he enjoyed it. "You, my dear Queen Metalica, are here to help me finish the job you could not" a light was pointed at the first voice and we could see a entity of pure evil. With no soul, with out any heart only something made of hatred and malice. "I don't need your help" she yelled and staked forward. " But you do my dear" he spoke with a forked tongue. He sounded like a snake and in the murky light he could be confused with the creature he so sounded like.

"And me?" a voice said from the darkness. Moving forward the man appeared. He had long black hair and looked to be very feminine. He wore a traditional kimono and looked as if he should have been born a she. "You, Naraku are here to deal with that half-breed mutt and his brother. I have no time for them. I need only the girl who carries the jewel that is all." The man hissed at the other one. "I understand my part, and I have already made certain Inuyasha and his dear bother will have more than enough to keep them busy while you retrieve the jewel."

(A.N **seki **seat,** Temae** **yoi **you alright,** Kouguu **welcome formal **Idemlingua (Idem lingua) **same speech.)


	4. The Great Hall and Introductions

The Great Hall and Introductions

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the groups made their way toward the great hall Harry was casting quick glances at the girl Usagi and the man she had called Mamo-chan. They walked together as if the rest of the world was invisible save for the two of them. It was sweet; Harry blushed as he thought of a certain friend of his with long brown hair.

"This way please" Harry said and pointed toward the double doors. As they all entered followed by the professors, Draco and finally the small sad looking girl, Hotaru. The rest of the students of the great hall turned and the whispers of wonder and curiosity could easily be heard. "Why you don't have then sit down Harry" said professor McGonagall. Harry turned and nodded, "Yes Professor" Harry and Ron then led the group toward the Gryffindor table "Please sit any…." "Don't you think it wiser for them to sit with the Slytherin or why not split then up I'm sure the ladies could sit with us and the gentlemen with them" said Draco. With a slight smirk on his face and a look toward Usagi that had Haruka and Mamo-chan wishing they could tear him apart. " No, have them sit with the Gryffindor, they will fit in much better" said the green haired woman that had walked with Professor McGonagall. "Setsuna is right Draco, it is easier to have them sit there since there is much more room at that table this night" "Your are right Professor" the venom in Draco's voice was clear to hear and it had Setsuna smiling. As she turned toward Usagi she smiled and spoke low to her so only she heard " **Tokei auto temeni ki bou**." Usagi smiled but she had a confused look on her face but she simply smiled and replied " **shau goshinpainaku**."

At the table they all sat down and a loud noise was hear from the area around Usagi, " sorry, I'm hungry" she smiled and blushed prettily which had some of the boys watching her blush also. It seemed that the girls had made a large stir in this dinnertime. Each of the girls had a bunch of guys looking at them and even some of the girls were daring enough to look at the boys with them. Unfortunately for one girl, Rei turned and saw her wink and blow a kiss at Jadeite. When she saw this, the fire priestess gave the girl a look that made the tips of the girls' hair singe, gasping the girl looked at Rei with fear but also with anger. Jadeite looked over at his lover and then at the scorched tips of the girl's hair and smiled, turning toward Rei he kissed her on the cheek and then nipped lightly on her neck "Clam my love, these girls are nothing compared to you." This demonstration had the envious stare of many guys and girls focused on the pair.

" Harry, Ron, who are they?" said a voice form behind them all, as they turned they saw a girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The intelligence that sparkled from them and also the unspoken questions that glittered at their depths were part of the girl herself. As Harry turned to her a slight blush marred his features and the feelings that were being broadcasted from him had Minako looking at the girl a second time, the same feelings were being sent toward the black haired, green eyed boy. They had the Goddess of Love, smiling and plotting on how to get the two of them together, "Let them take their own course." Were the words spoken softly to her by her lover and friend Malachite. He was running his hand up and down her arm and kissing her sweetly on her lips, to soften the rebuke. "But they will take so long other wise" she said as she turned toward the kiss and leaned into his embrace. The couple was receiving the same looks Rei and Jadeite had received not a few minutes earlier.

As Harry was filling in Hermione about the people and the other group Setsuna had walked up and was explaining that they would e introduced to the school. "They will be told who we are, our senshi, normal and Royal persons will have to be told to them, it will help then understand who and what we are." Each nodded their understanding and prepared to be introduced to the school.

" May I have your attention please?" said Professor McGonagall to the students in the great hall. " As many of you have seen we have some visitors and I would like to introduce them to you, but it is not my place, so I give you Princess Setsuna, Princess Pluto, guardian of space and time, Holder of the Garnet Orb and Sailor Pluto." As the woman with green hair walked toward her, Professor McGonagall bowed and then left the center plat form.

"Thank you Professor," The woman smiled and then motioned for the others to stand. " I would like to announce to you Tomoe Hotaru, Princess Saturn, Lady of death and rebirth." Many of the people gathered looked at the smallest with a look of both horror and wonder, "and Sailor Saturn." As Hotaru walked forward many commented on how sickly and pale she was.

"This" she said as a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair and a woman with aqua hair walked up. "Is Ten'ou Haruka, Princess Uranus, Lady of the wind, Holder of the Sword Talisman, and Sailor Uranus." The woman with sandy blonde hair bowed and walked to where Hotaru stood, the other woman now walked forward and waited to be announced "This is Kaiou Michiru, Princess Neptune, Lady of Water, holder of the Mirror Talisman, and Sailor Neptune." The woman bowed and then stood by Haruka.

A woman with brown hair in a high ponytail and a man shoulder length wavy brown hair. " May I present to you Kino Makoto, and Lord Nephlite" the woman and man bowed, " Makoto is Princess Jupiter, Lady of Thunder and Sailor Jupiter, and Lord Nephlite is councilor and General to Prince Endymion, they are engaged to be married". This brought a few loud groans both male and female, the couple smiled at each other their happiness bare for all to see.

Next came a woman with black hair with deep purple highlights. The man that walked with her had short blonde hair "I would like to present to you Hino Rei, Princess Mars, Lady of Fire and Sailor Mars, with her, her fiancée, Lord Jadeite, General to Prince Endymion." Again groans were heard but now there were also glances cast over the remaining people, they were looking to see who this Prince was.

Harry, and Ron looked confused and looked at the new friends that had made, they were way more then that had first thought. They had thought they were simply wizards but now they were seeing that they were way more than that.

As a woman with short blue hair and a man with long blonde hair pulled in to a low ponytail walked up Setsuna smiled and spoke. "This is Mizuno Ami, Princess Mercury, Lady of Ice and Sailor Mercury," pointing to the man she smiled, " Lord Zoicite, General to Prince Endymion, and husband to Princess Ami." Again the groans were heard but also the whispers of wondering who was this Prince Endymion.

Then one of the final two couples walked toward her and they stopped and waited for their introduction. "Aino Minako, Princess Venus, Goddess of love and beauty, and Sailor Venus," Setsuna smiled and nodded to the man he had long silvery hair " Lord Malachite, high General to Prince Endymion, and husband to Princess Minako". As their introduction was done they walked to the others and the whispers were great and all eyes were focused on the remaining two standing waiting to be announced.

As the last couple stood Setsuna turned to them and bowed low. "It is my honor to present to you Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice, possessor of the Mystical Silver Crystal and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the world".

Hearing this Draco's eye brow lifts and he smirks, 'Well' he thinks to him self, ' it seems that my future wife will be queen of the world making me', his thoughts were cut off when he heard who the last person was.

"Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion of Earth, Tuxedo Mask, Protector of the Golden Crystal, and future King of Crystal Tokyo, and husband of Princess Serena." The people in the room looked at them and they were amazed, the two made a stricking couple, her pure beauty and soft blonde hair against his strength and black hair.

Draco stood up and looked at them mad, and anger flew through his veins and his thoughts were in whirl. ' How dare that man stand between him and the woman he was meant for' he walked toward them but had to stop when a wind blew and a bright light flashed before him. Where once was nothing now stood a small girl no more than eight or nine stood there and she had pink hair and red eyes. "Small Lady" Setsuna said and she smiled "Puu," the girl said and then turned to where Usagi and Mamo-chan stood " Mommy, Daddy" the girl yelled and ran into the open arms of Usagi and Mamo-chan.

A gasp was heard and Harry turned to see the horrified look on Draco's face. The look was so funny that Harry started to laugh which got Ron's attention and then he, seeing the look on Draco's face started to laugh.

The double doors of the great hall opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore. With him was the other group. As Professor Dumbledore walked to the center of the platform where Setsuna once stood "Since it seems that we are introducing our new guests let me introduce Songo the Demon Exterminator." As Songo was walking to the platform some of the boys in the room were whispering 'Wow she hot, What a babe_.' _"Professor may I introduce the rest of my friends? "Yes, you may Miss. Songo." " Thank you, may I introduce Lord Miroku the Monk. Songo said, as she was ready to introduce Kagome and Inuyasha when Miroku put his hand on her butt. "Monk, you Baka!" Songo yelled as she slapped Miroku across the face "Girls I would watch out when are around him." Songo warned them "Now may I introduce Priestess Kagome the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo the holder of Shikon Jewel of Four Souls." Said Songo as Kagome walked to the platform. As she walked Inuyasha heard whistling from a few guys 'Who do they think they are whistling at my Kagome, Wait did I just say that?_' _But before Inuyasha could think it over he heard his name be called. " Please let me introduce Lord Inuyasha the Third Lord of the Western Lands and the Second Son of the first Lord Inutaishou." As Songo was about to introduce Sesshomaru he pushed Rin out front of him "May I introduce Lady Rin." As Rin walked up to the stage boys gave her the look of a lion ready to kill its prey, "Songo may I?" "Oh of coarse you can Rin." Thanks, last but not least may I introduce Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and the first Son Of the late Lord Inutaishou." Rin said proudly as ever, 'God he looks like a girl.' Thought Draco. " Now that we have our guests introduced let us being with the sorting." Said Professor Dumbledore.

(A.N…. Okay guys we need input, what houses do you think the char's should be in, every one but, Sessy, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, I'll just have to think of a place for them, there too old to be in any houses, 3 Aire and InuFire)


	5. We Go Where

We go where?

"Sorting?" asked Usagi who was still standing on the dais with the rest of her senshi and the guys. They stood there looking at Dumbledore in confusion. A small voice peeped up and asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Mommy?" asked Rini who was looking up at Usagi "what's a sorting?" Usagi looked down at her daughter and sweet dropped, " I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out soon"

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the middle of the room. He stood there and waited for silence to take over the great hall. He turned and smiled at the two groups that stood behind him. "I am glad to have guests but since we do not know how long then will be here I feel it is best the they are sorted in to our houses. Professor McGonagall walked into the room carrying a small stool and an old hat that was patched.

"Now, I would like to start with the young man with the cat ears." Said Professor McGonagall "My ears ain't cat ears they dog ears ya old bat." Inuyasha said as he sat on the stool. "Well it seems to the we have a half demon here." Said the sorting hat as it was placed on his head. " Ya I a demon what's it to ya you ragged old piece of felt " well how rude" The hat twitched on his head and then says loudly "Gryffindor" as McGonagall removed the hat she pointed toward where harry and his friends were sitting "over there if you please". As he was walking away she turned to him and said "and for your information I turn in to a cat, Not a bat"

"Kagome if you would please come here" Kagome looked around the room as she turned to sit on the stool. "A priestess, and one of great bravery, with a strong love hidden in her heart, there is but one place for you to be my dear". "Gryffindor" Kagome sighed and then walked over toward Inuyasha. "What is going on wench?" he asked in his normal rude voice "Inuyasha, SIT!" every one turned to see the white haired man with the cat ears fall from his seat on the bench and lay face first on the floor of the great hall. From over at the Slytherin table everyone was laughing, "look at the poor kitty," said Draco who looked over at Kagome and winked.

As Draco did that Inuyasha was getting up and saw "Hey rat-face, keep winking at Kagome and see what happens to ya." Growled Inuyasha "Oh I ain't no cat got that I'm a dog demon." Said Inuyasha as he flexed his claws "Inuyasha, Don't." warned Kagome "Fine I'll stop… for now."

"Songo, if you please?" questioned McGonagall "Sure" Songo said as she sat down on the stool "You face a great foe. He has taken much from you a sibling, a brother. Yet still you hope," "Hufflepuff" said the sorting hat as people from Hufflepuff stood up from their seats. As Songo was walking off the dais Miroku said "Well get him back Songo really soon just be calm." "Thanks Miroku." Replied Songo as she went to sit down.

"Miroku, You may have a seat." said McGonagall "Yes Ma'am" As the sorting hat was put on Miroku's head, It said " Ahh! You're a Monk. Such a heavy burden to carry. But you live instead of worry what might happen." "You belong to… Hufflepuff!" "Yes, I'm with Songo." Miroku said to himself as he went to sit down

"Rin, will you please sit?" McGonagall said but before Rin went to sit down she looked up at Sesshomaru to see if was ok to. With a nod of his head Rin went to seat on the stool. "So much pain at such a young age. He saved you from the dark and brought you back to the light. You would do anything for him. You were strong though it all. No worrying if he would not save you because you knew he would and with that the house you will be placed is…Gryffindor!" said the sorting as Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smiled at him as she turned to sit next to Kagome and Inuyasha at the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall turned and look over at Dumbledore. He smiled at her and then he looked over at Sesshomaru, "I have a place for you, also if Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru would please come and stand over here. We will sort the rest of our guests, and I will explain the idea I wish to broach with the four of you. The three women nodded and walked over to the professor, Sesshomaru just inclined his head slightly and waited where he was.

McGonagall stood there and when Dumbledore nodded she turned toward the Senshi she smiled at them. "If you would not mind coming over here Hotaru I will sort you". As the hat was placed on the young girl's head for once everyone could see the hats reaction is shuddered for all to see. 'Ah, you have great power young one, the power to destroy is linked to your very life. To have such power but you also have the determination to use your power for good. But the link to such a power can mean your home in only one house ' the words like the ones the others had spoken to them were spoke inside of her head but then the hat spoke for all to hear "Slytherin" the hat yelled. The students at the Slytherin table looked at Hotaru with different emotions on their faces, some with disgust at how weak the girl looked, others with fear, they still heard the echoes of her power, and other with curiosity. And one, Draco, looked at her with slight interest till his eyes fell once again on Usagi.

Professor McGonagall waited for the young girl to take her seat before looking up at the next person to be sorted. " Ms Ami, if you would please some here?" the blue haired woman walked over toward the stool and sat with grace and wisdom that few there had ever seen. ' You have a great mind, also great power, but you think all things out first. Such intelligence will bring you to only one house but with your intelligence you are brave and that combination gives you a home in one house' "Gryffindor" the hat yelled out and Ami rose and walked over to where the students of Gryffindor stood and clapped.

Without waiting to be called the blonde man who had stood with Ami walked over to her and stood by her side, " Mr. Zoicite, I am sorry but you must be sorted like the others, " I go where my princess goes," he said and waited for her to rebuke him. "Let them stay together Minerva, it will make them happy and I doubt there is much we could do to separate them." Professor Dumbledore said from his place on the dais.

Professor McGonagall just nodded and then looked to the next couple. " Miss Rei?" the professor called and the fiery woman walked over to the stool and sat down. As the sorting hat was placed on her head she looked at it and then said to the professor, "this thing make one wrong more and its going up in flames". Some of the students heard Rei and looked at her waiting to see if the hat would really go up in flames. "Don't blow it up Mars" came the reply from Setsuna, " that hat is older than you are" Rei just shrugged and as the hat was placed on her head she made a small flame in her hand. 'Such heat, for someone so young, You have great power and the drive to use that power, you have a drive to be the best yet you count your friend more that you, well then there is only one place for you, better be ' "Gryffindor". With the hat's pronouncement Rei got up and walked toward the cheering table. Jadeite then walked over toward McGonagall, she lifted the hat but he just walked by and walked to Rei's side, the look he gave the teachers said clearly with Zoicite had said earlier ' where his princess was that is where he would be'.

Sighing McGonagall looked at the seven people remaining. " I assume that each gentleman will be following his lady where ever they go?" asked the slightly annoyed teacher, each man nodded and pulled their loves closer.

"Makoto" the professor said, " you are next." the tall woman walked over to the stool and grimaced at how low the stool was, sighing she sat down and the hat started to whisper to her. 'You, my dear girl gave me quite a shock when I was place on your hear, like you other friends. I was singed by the last young lady, and frozen by the first, you group and a strange one but you have bravery and strength to take care of your friends.' "Gryffindor" the hat yelled and Makoto stood and walked over to where Rei was. Half way there she turned to see Nephlite take her arm and walk the rest of the way toward the table.

Minako walked up to the hat with out being called. Many of the young men in the room were staring as the senshi of love and beauty; one was even brave enough to whistle as her. Malachite's eyes scanned the room for the boy and the look he sent him was enough to have the boy squeak and fall out of his seat in fear. With the hat on her head Minako waited for something to happen then the hat spoke to her, and the ditzy blonde was all love was very apparent. Giggling for being scared she listened to the hat and waited to be sorted. 'You are one of love but you have a hidden bravery that very few can match, there is only one place for you my dear'. "Gryffindor" the hat yelled and the boys at the Gryffindor table cheered the girls sighed and wondered why they were getting stuck with all of the girls the guys wanted. Malachite walked over to Minako and took her hand, lacing their fingers together the two, so totally in love walked to the table and stood with their friends and waited for the last three of their group to be sorted.

Usagi looked over to Mamoru and then down and Rini, " mommy are we going to be sorted now?" the little girl asked. "Don't worry baby, we will go where even you mom goes, we stick together" Mamoru answered. Then looking at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall he said, "we will stay together, where ever Usagi is 'sorted' to that is where we will go." With a nod to McGonagall from Dumbledore she motioned for Usagi to come forward the try on the hat.

"Slytherin, put her in Slytherin," Draco chanted and his eyes stared hungrily at Usagi. Hotaru heard him and turned toward him "I would also like it if the princess and her princes join us in this house, I will have more of my friends with me." Draco then turned and looked at her and shook his head and just turned back toward the sorting that was taking place.

'Such goodness inside you young one, and such love, you had to grow up very fast yet now you are so strong and willing to die, and you have. Yes, my dear I can see even that, such loyalty and bravery there is but one place for you.' " Gryffindor". The Gryffindor table cheered and with a serene smile the three walked over toward the table with their friends.

Raising his hands up to silence the noise in the room, Dumbledore looked over to the four remaining people. " There is going to be a fight one that the wizarding would alone can control or that you can control in your past, Inuyasha, or that with such infinite power, even you and you and your senshi can win." Each group looked at the other and the senshi looked toward Setsuna, questions in their eyes. "I believe that it is time that we add some classes to the ones we already teach. For those of you who wish to learn more about the future I ask you to study with Princess Setsuna, she had such knowledge of the future, that she must already know that I ask her to take her job as the divination teacher back". He then turned to her and she smiled and nodded, "I would be honored to take my job back professor."

"Also as Madam Hooch has taken leave this year I ask, Princess Haruka to work with those of you who need help to learn to fly. She, you shall see is one with the very wind." Haruka then stood up taller and smiled at the students, " I would be proud to help" then she bowed her space time sword flashing in her hand as she bowed.

"Lady Michiru, I ask of you to help the students who have some affinity with water but also the other who she fear of it," he looks toward the composed young woman and wait's her decision. " I will help them, for the beauty of the sea should be open for all to enjoy."

Turning to the last person and only 'man' in the group, " Lord Sesshomaru, I ask of you to teach the students how to protect themselves, there maybe times when the fight will be with out wands, they will need to know how to fight hand to hand. And with other weapons as well. "

The tall white haired 'man looked at then old man and then over to Rin, the girl was smiling and nodded " If I kill one of the insolent mortals it will not be my fault"

"What?" Came a voice for the Slytherin table, " how can we have a girly man teach us any thing about fighting, he mostly likely can not even fight himself". A growl can be heard form the Gryffindor table, " speak of my brother like that again, and I will rip your heard or your body you worthless rat-faced human." Sneered Inuyasha, then a voice from behind Draco made him quake " turn around and see what I can do with my sword you worthless human". Draco turned and looked at Sesshomaru standing behind him with his Tokijin out and ready to slice the boy in half. " Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Please don't kill him," said Rin for over at the Gryffindor table, " he's not worth killing." Looking over at Rin, Sesshomaru, sighed and then looked Draco in the eye, watch your back human, she won't always be around.


	6. a big fight, A lasting truce

We apologize for taking so long; its summer and we have gotten lazy. Granted we live up in the northeastern USA with the heat being in the 90 for the past month it hasn't helped. I know excuses are useless but we are sorry, please forgive us. Aire and InuFire.

In a dark cave, in the center of a forest over run with evil creatures.

As our heroes were getting to know their new temporary homes, inside a distant and desolate cave were the three villains whom were responsible for the predicament that our heroes now find themselves in. The three had gathered in the main room of the cave and were illuminated by strings of candles and a large central fire.

(Inu: shut up Aire and get on with it why don't ya. Aire: grumble fine, hey anyone want a little sister?)

"How long till we can crush those retched senshi bakas" hissed a tall woman with long frizzy black hair and dark coarse eyes. Though her features were together beautiful, the scorn and hatred that filled her being made her the ugliest woman in the universe.

Over to her right stood a man with womanly features. He had red eyes that resembled the color of congealed blood and deep crimson that was sickening to look at. He was a man with a sinister streak, one who enjoyed the pain of others. The man looked over at the woman standing to his left. "You vengeful queen, soon we will rid of the pests you call sailor senshi and I will finally be rid of that half breed vermin and the whore who keeps stealing the jewel chard form me and cleansing them."

"Silence you worms" came a growling voice from the back of the cave, in walked a tall man with a ghastly gray pallor to his skin and eyes that looked like those of a snakes. "You will be allowed to deal with the pests when the time is right. No before then am I understood?" the authority in his voice and the lethal threat in his world left the other two stunned, then could only nod their understanding and cower slightly from the man who was not really and man but a monster in human skin.

Back at Hogwarts while the other students are enjoying a free Saturday in the warm weather our favorite lovebirds are outside walking the grounds. With his arm around her slim frame Usagi and Mamoru walked along the forbidden forest's edge. "Muffin, I'm so glad to get away from everything, I missed having you to myself" she giggled "all the girl students can't keep their eyes off you". A sweet smile graced her face and as cobalt eyes meet sky blue a look of unending and pure love passed that the couple stopped and shared a sweet kiss. Moving apart they smiled and with his arm around her waist and her head resting against his shoulder the lovers continued their walk.

In another part of the castle a shouting match was taking place, though no one was there to see it the two combatants were so used to fighting that though they loved each other it came natural. "Seki" yelled Kagome after Inuyasha called her a wench. As he hit the floor he growled and then struggling to his feet he looked at the woman he loved and as he was walking towards Kagome, she could hear growling coming from his throat. Kagome, hearing the growling took one small almost imperceptive step away from Inuyasha. There was a quick glimpse of pain hidden in his eyes and it was then that he decided to end the charade once for all and let her know how he really felt.

As Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome he grabbed her by the upper arms and said. "You baka…" Then Inuyasha leaned in close to Kagome just about to capture her lips with his when he said." but you're my baka." After that he covered her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss that showed all the love they had for one another.

After a few minutes they pulled a part for much need breath. "Inuyasha, I love so much." Kagome said after regaining her breathing "I love you too, Kagome" said Inuyasha as he brought their lips together once more.

While the two new lovebirds were getting together, over in another part of the castle near the forbidden woods we see the couple of a millennium. As Mamoru and Usagi walk along the edge they are holding hands and are walking at a sedate pace. The two made a stricking couple, not only because of the difference in their appearances, but also because of the raw amount of power that each projected. " Mamo-chan" asked Usagi and then stopped on a slight hill along the path that they had been following "do you think we will ever find out how we came to be here." The man just slimed and looked down into the upturned ace of the woman he loves, not only in this lifetime but also in another time before. "Don't worry Usako, we will find out what happened and we will find out way home." The woman seemed to be appeased with this but then she shook her head and looked up at him worried. "But what of chibi Usa."

Memory flashback

We see the senshi and the Inuyasha gang standing in a room that was meant of the trading of information, we might view the room as an office or a meeting hall. Chibi Usa was standing in front of everyone. She was a small girl with pink hair done in a stile like her mother odangos except that the tops were more like a cone. Her facial features resemble a young Usagi, but her eyes were a startling red. As she stood there and looked back over the people in the room her eyes came to rest on her parents, she smiled and then looked over to Setsuna, or as she was known to Chibi Usa, Puu. The nickname came from when Chibi Usa had been younger and could not say Pluto all the way.

"Now, my dear" came the wise voice of Professor Dumbledore "why don't you tell us why you are and how you came to be here" the little girl looked over to her parents who smiled and nodded to Puu she just waited for the girl to speak.

"Well "came the childish voice "Mama you and Puu sent me here to help you because this was never supposed to happen. Puu said that no one is supposed to pass through time and space, but when the power that pulled you here and the evil too Puu said that you would need all the help that you could get."

The wizards and the senshi took this bit of information gravely but it would be the other group that would voice their opinions to what Chibi Usa had just said. "We are supposed to take the word of some little kid," asked an enraged Inuyasha. He started to stalk the room and looked the humans in front of him up and down with a look of disgust most of which was sent toward Chibi Usa, "These human's don't even have any power, what can they do to stop any evil."

"Inuyasha" said Kagome, " these _people _are the legendary sailor senshi, they are the most powerful crime fighters in all of Tokyo, maybe the entire world. " The dog demon looked over them and then sniffed his nose at them, "they have no power Kagome, can't you tell? Or are your human senses just too weak?" The question was meant to anger her but it only caused her to hurt, and Minako, the goddess of love sensed this and gave the dog demon a look of pure venom. The senshi walked over to the demon and looked him right in the eye "you are a mean and spiteful piece of garbage, and you owe her an apology, you better give her one right now before I make you ". The snarl in the senshi of love's voice was new to the others but then if any one broke a girl's heart and upset the balance of love, Minako usually got pretty pissed off. It was the reaction that Inuyasha had that almost started an all out war between the senshi and the other group. The demon dog growled at her and then took a swipe at her, not a very good idea but then in anger demons weren't known to think. One minute the senshi were in their princess forms and the next the scouts were all assembled. Their knights had their swords at the ready and Mamoru was in his tux. Malachite stood by Sailor Venus and raised his sword at Inuyasha "how dare you attack my love, you will pay with your life you worthless demon". The snarl that was issued forth from Inuyasha was a dark and annoyed one that assured the man that it would be he, not Inuyasha that would pay. (A.N: I'm not too good with fight scenes so bear with me please.)

As Inuyasha growled at Malachite the general walked forward and prepared himself to face the demon. "No one attacks the woman I love and gets away with it" he spat at Inuyasha. The demon laughed, "love," he scoffed "what a weak and pointless emotion" across the room Kagome's head dropped and a tear fell from her eye. "We will see what is weak," Malachite said as he advanced on Inuyasha. Swinging his swords toward inuyasha's arm Malachite slashed out, and barely missed Inuyasha as he jumped out of the way. The other people in the room watched in horror as the two combatants fought. Each striking outs with their swords and just barely dodging the deadly sword points. Jumping in the air Inuyasha called out the wind scar and it hit malachite full force. Knocking him to his knees, Minako ran over to her lover's side and seeing him bleeding and hurt started to cry. Mamoru seeing one of his best friends hurt walks forward and faces Inuyasha " if he dies then you blood with be in revenge" raising his sword he attacked the demon and they fought a fierce and fast battle, Mamoru managed to slit inuyasha's arms and stab him in the shoulder. Doubled over in pain Inuyasha pants and using his sword lifts him self back up using so of his weakling power he called for the back lash wave. The attack hit Mamoru in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. He didn't move. Usagi ran over to him and saw the blood trickling form his many wounds caused by the attack and she screamed out in agony. Raising with tears running down her face she looked over at Inuyasha and lifted her Eternal Moon Tier. Pointing the weapon at Inuyasha she shouted "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" as a bright silver light extends from the tip of the Tier. Inuyasha backs up and almost ready to jump out of the way as the light engulfs him soon all you can hear is a scream of pain, when the light subsides Inuyasha is lying on the ground not moving. Kagome runs over to him and tried to wake him up after several minutes of nothing happening she gets up crying. "You killed him" she accuses Usagi "you killed the only person I've even loved, you must pay" with tears flowing down her cheeks she picked up her bow and then screams "Hama no yu". An arrow appears on her bow and it glows with a pure white light. On the other side of the room Rei A.K.A sailor mars, laughed at the pitiful excuse for a bow. As Kagome heard the laugh she turned from Usagi and towards Rei. " Who are you to laugh at me?" she questioned her, Rei walked forward and smiled " someone with a bigger and better bow." She says and then calls upon her attack "Fire Soul Bird " as a bow of flames is created between her hands and an arrow also she points the weapon at Kagome and as the arrow turns into a flaming bird it sweeps toward Kagome who lets her arrow fly. As the two meet Kagome's arrow is engulfed in the flames and when it passes through it is covered in the flames. The bird then makes its way to Kagome as the bird hits the priestess, the arrow from Kagome's bow hits Rei and they both fall to the floor. The other senshi gasp as they see how two of their own have fallen. Inuyasha struggles to regain his feet and seeing Kagome on the ground and Usagi the only one standing close enough he growls and then lunges at her. Gasping Usagi raises her arms to protect herself when a clash of metal is heard. Sailor Uranus is standing in front of her " did you think I would let him attack you Hime?" the tall senshi asked holding her space sword against the Tessagia. As Haruka looks down to Inuyasha she shacked her head and then raises her hand and calls for her elemental power "World shaking" she calls and a bring ball on energy forms around her hand. She aims the attack and Inuyasha, still weak from Usagi's attack he can do nothing but take the attack as it comes. Her is then thrown across the room and lands near Kagome's prone body. "Ka.. Kagome," he croaks out and lays his hand on top of hers before his passes out.

Sesshomaru seeing his brother tossed around like a rag doll growls and attacks Haruka with the Tokijin. They fight each other one for the sake of family the other for the sake of her princess. "Lord Sesshomaru–Sama stop, please" calls rin as she ruses over to try to stop the fight, having seen what the other senshi she feared what this one would do to Sesshomaru. As she runs in-between them accidentally she is hit by the force of the two swords hitting, and is hurt. Seeing an innocent hurt Haruka stops for a moment which gives Sesshomaru time to stab her in the stomach, as she collapses she swings up with her space sword and cuts into Sesshomaru's stomach. Watching from the background Miroku and Sango rush forward to help their fallen comrades but standing before them is Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter, they look at the scouts and then their friends, prepared to fight then gasp as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune surrounds them. Looking for a way to escape they find none "I would suggest you out down your weapons, now, other wise what has happened to your friends will happen to you" the words were delivered by an angry and grieving Sailor Neptune.

Watching them all is Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Draco. They are amazed and Ron whispers " bloody hell, then did all that with out wands. How did they do their magic with out wands" Hermoine just shakes her head and watches the situation. "They are a lot stronger then we are Ron, a whole like stronger" Harry whispered.

Watching as her friends lay hurt and possible dead and still more blood about to shed Usagi screams for them to stop. "Stop," she sobs as the senshi and their 'prisoners' look at her "stop fighting" she is shaking and tears are pouring down her cheeks." We should be helping each other not hurting" as her eyes glance at each person and finally land on Mamoru she raises her hands to her broach and calls out the Ginzuishou. As the crystal floats before her she smiles at her scouts and her Fuku melts away and she is standing there in her white and gold princess gown. Closing her eyes she brings the crystal up into the air where it floats between her hands, then slowly a bright white fills the room and those not hurt have to shield their eyes from the intense light. When it fades they look up too see Usagi collapsed on the floor and the others reviving. As she awaked Kagome looks down to see Inuyasha hand on hers she blushes and watches his eyes flutter open. "Kagome?" looking around he sees all the people who were fighting reviving. As he stood up her looks to Sesshomaru "did you use Tenseiga to revive all of us" leaning on his elbows Sesshomaru shakes his head and look over to rin as she wakes up. Rushing over to her he picks her up and cradles her in his arms. "Malachite," Minako yells as she rushes over to him. Now all the Senshi have reverted back to their princess forms. They were transformed when Usagi used the crystal. As Michiru rushes over to Haruka she smiles at her lover and embraces her. "Bloody hell, It looks like they love each other" Ron says watching the two Harry and Hermoine just shake their heads and watch as Mamoru wakes up. He looks around and realizing he is no linger hurt, he jumps up and rushes over to Usagi who had Chibi Usa, Makato, Ami and Setsuna surrounding her. As the girls parted he fell to his knees and pulled her to him. As her cerium eyes meet his he smiled in relief, and caresses her cheek with his hand. Picking her up he looks to the other groups, "we can't do this" he looks at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "we will just end up destroying each other." The two males nodded and then Usagi spoke to Mamoru, nodding her set her on her feet and she slowly and shakily walked over to both men. "I, as future ruler of crystal Tokyo wish to establish a peace between us, to leave this as it is shall only lead to more fighting and destruction." They nodded to her and raised their claws, "I, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands speak for us all when we say that a peace is what we wish". Inuyasha turned his head till Kagome gripped his hand harder, only then did he realize that he was still holding it, a bright red blush stole across bot Kagome's and Inuyasha's features. "Then it is done, for now and ever more there shall be a peace between us" Setsuna announced with the ceremony that might be used if th is was a peace agreement between to warring nations. Nodding the two groups separated leaving Harry Ron, Hermoine and Draco to stare at them confused " what just happened" Ron asked, shaking her head Hermoine just smiled as said "I, for once haven't the slightest idea."


End file.
